List of Blue's Clues episodes
This is a list of Blue's Clues episodes on the Nickelodeon preschool series from September 9, 1996 to August 5, 2006. Season 1 (1996-1997) #Snack Time September 9, 1996 #What Time is it for Blue? September 16, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 23, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 30, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 7, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 14, 1996 #Adventures in Art October 21, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 28, 1996 #Pretend Time November 25, 1996 #A Snowy Day December 16, 1996 #The Trying Game January 13, 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! February 17, 1997 #The Grow Show March 24, 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! April 21, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Make? May 5, 1997 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? May 26, 1997 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme June 23, 1997 #What Is Blue Afraid Of? July 7, 1997 #Magenta Comes Over July 15, 1997 #Blue's News July 28, 1997 Season 2 (1997-1998) #Steve Gets the Sniffles November 3, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Build? November 10, 1997 #Blue's Senses November 17, 1997 #What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? November 24, 1997 #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? December 8, 1997 #What Was Blue's Dream About? December 15, 1997 #Blue's ABCs March 9, 1998 #Math! March 30, 1998 #Blue's Birthday June 15, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? June 29, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? October 5, 1998 #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock October 12, 1998 #The Lost Episode! October 19, 1998 #Blue's Sad Day October 26, 1998 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? November 2, 1998 #What Did Blue See? November 9, 1998 #Nurture! November 16, 1998 #Blue is Frustrated November 23, 1998 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? November 30, 1998 #Mechanics! December 7, 1998 Season 3 (1999-2001) #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #What's That Sound? May 24, 1999 #Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 10, 1999 #Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #Pool Party April 3, 2000 #Anatomy April 10, 2000 #Signs April 25, 2000 #Nature July 3, 2000 #Geography July 10, 2000 #Occupations July 17, 2000 #Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #Inventions October 23, 2000 #Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #Opposites November 13, 2000 #Words December 5, 2000 #Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #Shy March 12, 2001 #Environments March 19, 2001 #Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 #Thankful March 27, 2001 #Blue's Big Costume Party March 28, 2001 #Hide and Seek March 29, 2001 #Blue's Big Musical March 30, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #The Anything Box September 10, 2001 #Adventure September 17, 2001 #Superfriends September 24, 2001 #What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #Bugs! November 12, 2001 #Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #Blocks December 3, 2001 #Blue's Big Backyard Ballgame Bonanza February 15, 2002 #Puppets February 25, 2002 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #Let's Plant March 29, 2002 #Imagine Nation April 1, 2002 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #Something to Do in Blue's School April 22, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2003) #Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #Steve Goes to College (3) April 29, 2002 #Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #Playing Store May 27, 2002 #Patience June 3, 2002 #100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2002 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #Blue's Big Band February 17, 2003 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #Story Wall April 28, 2003 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2003 #Blue Takes You To School August 11, 2003 #Meet Polka-Dots! September 15, 2003 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #Let's Write! September 17, 2003 #Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #Body Language September 19, 2003 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #I Did That! September 24, 2003 #Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #Morning Music September 26, 2003 #Blue's Monsters October 27, 2003 #Blue's First Holiday December 15, 2003 Season 6 (2004-2006) #The Legend of The Blue Puppy February 8, 2004 #Love Day February 16, 2004 #Blue's Wishes February 23, 2004 #Joe's Clues March 8, 2004 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #Playdates March 22, 2004 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #Bluestock May 10, 2004 #Blue's Biggest Stories June 7, 2004 #Classic Clues June 21, 2004 #Blue's Best June 28, 2004 #Behind the Making of Blue's Room July 12, 2004 #Backstage of the Playdate Show July 26, 2004 #Snacktime Playdate August 2, 2004 #Fred's Birthday November 25, 2004 #Blue's Holiday Wishes December 3, 2004 #It's Hug Day February 7, 2005 #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #The Power of the Alphabet September 19, 2005 #Special Learning September 26, 2005 #Blue's Chores October 3, 2005 #Learning Practice October 10, 2005 #All About Blue November 7, 2005 #10 Years of the Music Movie November 14, 2005 #Behind the Making of Joe in Blue's Room November 21, 2005 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother November 25, 2005 #Blue's Farm Playdate January 27, 2006 #Shape Detectives February 3, 2006 #Masterpiece Museum February 10, 2006 #Sprinkles' Sleepover February 17, 2006 #World Travelers February 24, 2006 #Mathstronauts March 3, 2006 #Away Great Playdate March 10, 2006 #Little Blue Riding Hood March 17, 2006 #Knights of the Snack Table March 24, 2006 #Music Stars March 31, 2006 #Blue's Jobs April 14, 2006 #Making of the Backstage Finale July 21, 2006 #Behind the Clues: 10 Years With Blue July 28, 2006 Category:Lists of television series episodes